fairytail acadmy
by girlygal1231
Summary: will all go to plan ? will natsu leave lucy for the brown haired new girl ? whats gonna happen after all the arguments will they make up or break up? Future lemon and lime.


"Okay, I may not be as perfect as her but you still don't need to go on at me like that, Natsu". "Sorry Luce, it's just that she's so, so amazing". Lucy and Natsu had been arguing for days, ever since Natsu had met a girl at Fairy Tail the first day back at school whilst Lucy was working on a project . The girl had long brown hair with blue, husky eyes and her smile brightened everyone's day. She was skinny with a big chest. As soon as she walked into the school of Fairy Tail everyone looked at her. Boys drooled all over her, girls jealous at their flirty boyfriends. " Natsu please, just get a hold of your self, I thought you loved me" Lucy's eyes filled with pools of tears. They strolled down her face, as Natsu turned to argue, then stopped. There was a pain in his chest. He stared wide eyed at the girl who he loved. His head went high into the clouds when he started to think of when he first met Lucy.

"I'm scared Natsu" Lisanna stood next to him at the main gates looking at the tall school building. "Don't be scared, Lisanna, I will be with you all day every step of the way." Natsu remembered his first day. "Hey who's that?" Lisanna looked at Natsu. He looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia. Natsu wondered to his self if she was single. He could be so perverted at times. "Two minutes , Lisanna, she looks lost. I'm gonna' go see if she's okay." The girl has a slight lost look in her eyes as she turned looking around to see where she was. "Hmm, I wonder where I need to go." She thought to her self. Natsu walked over to the lost girl and started to say "hey are you ..." When Lucy interrupted him and said. "Excuse me but its my first day of the second year today. I've just moved here. Could you tell me where to go please?" She was shy and polite. Natsu looked into her brown eyes and at that moment he fell in love with her. "Ermm, lets see... Do you know what class you're in first ?" "Yes, I'm in Japanese" "Okay, well I have Japanese too, do you know what homeroom you are in?" " Yes, its errm ... that one " Lucy said shyly as she pointed to the piece of paper in her hands. " Oh that's my home room as well. Just follow me" "O-Okay "

Natsu shock his head and returned back to the present. Lucy was sat in the corner of the room, her head sat in her hands. Realising, Natsu ran over and bent down to kneel beside her. "L-Lucy I'm sorry, I do love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I remember looking into your deep brown eyes and falling in love with you." Natsu dried Lucy's eyes as she looked up at him and smiled weakly then cried one more. "Natsu I love you to but all this arguing its ... its driving me insane " "What do you mean Lucy? " " Natsu, the past few days we have done nothing but argue since that girl came. " "Lucy, I don't love her because I'm crazy for one girl and she means everything to me. I just wish she would realise she means everything to me. " " Na-Natsu!" Lucy cried out as Natsu left the room with pools around his eyes.

Natsu walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat holding back the tears. Lucy walked all over the school dorms and the school trying to find Natsu, and she began to worry about him. She went to all the places they normally hang out and could find him. Finally, she went back her dorm, when she heard someone hitting their head off something. They seemed angry. Lucy walked into the bathroom and she saw Natsu banging his head of the wall. Lucy ran in and dived on Natsu, beginning to place her lips on his warm cheek. "Natsu, I'm sorry I acted like that. I know that I mean everything to you, and you mean everything to me too. Natsu I love you so much". Natsu started to hit his head again until Lucy started shouting. " Natsu, behave, you're gonna hurt your self, please stop." After one more hard hit, Natsu put his head through the cubical of the toilet to see in the cubical next to them. There was a guy and a girl in there. They seemed to be enjoying each others company, and it looked like Natsu had just cooled the steam, surprisingly enough.


End file.
